Santa Baby
by Haitianm
Summary: Mercedes comes home from UCLA for the holidays and tells Santa her secret Christmas wish. Will Santa make her dreams come true or will she get a pile of coal? Samcedes, all the way! Possibly a 3 shot.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! This story came to me after I decided to let go of "THE SHOW THAT SHALL NOT BE NAMED". I wanted Samcedes to get the Christmas they deserve and so here we are. Mercedes comes home from UCLA for the holidays and tells Santa her secret Christmas wish. Will Santa make her dreams come true or will she get a pile of coal? Possibly a 3 shot.

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Glee because this season would have been gone way different, especially in regards to Samcedes. I am a glutton for reviews so please gimme, gimme!**

Mercedes blew on her hot cocoa as she watched the shoppers clamor around the mall stores. She landed in Ohio last week for the holidays and had taken every opportunity to enjoy her hometown during her stay. She was most excited about going to the Mall and listening to the carolers with her brother's little girl, Carly. She couldn't wait to spend time with her niece and take her to see Santa.

_What a relief to be away from classes, homework, studio rehearsals and endless recording sessions, Mercedes thought_. The weight of the stress in waiting for her in Los Angeles seemed miles away from her, now that she was home. Home. She missed her family and friends so much, it hurt. The fall session was harder on her emotionally then she ever expected. Los Angeles has its glitz and glamour, but nothing took the place of home. She was surprised by the little things that she missed. Getting coffee at the coffee shop with Kurt and Blaine. Walking downtown with Tina to shop for a new dress or a new pair of shoes. But what kept her awake at night were memories of listening to the melodic strings of a guitar being played for her on her bed. That memory caused Mercedes to take a small gasp. She missed watching the broad shouldered blond young man, with twinkling green eyes that could melt Mt. Everest, sing to her and capture her heart over and over again. The emotions connected to that memory surprised Mercedes. She saw Sam many times since leaving for Los Angeles. When she came back to help the Glee Club with the Grease play, she and Sam talked and sang with each other all the time. But neither one of them ever really looked at each other. They laughed and sang with the group, but made sure to never to be alone together, not since their very last conversation.

_Mercedes was curling her hair in front of her bedroom mirror, while tears streamed uncontrollably down her face. This was the day. It all ended and started today. Mercedes fluctuated between moments of pure excitement and unspeakable pain. The minute Mercedes heard the front doorbell, she ran down the stairs in her bare feet, swung open the door and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck. She wanted to be brave today and be the diva who strode out of Lima, Ohio with ferociousness, but she couldn't fake it with Sam. She never could._

_"Baby, don't cry", he whispered in her ear as he held her close to his body. Not releasing his hold on her, he gently moved her into the house and closed the door. He could barely speak himself, overwhelmed with emotions. Sam sat in the car for an hour and a half before he rang the doorbell. He wanted to delay this moment for as long as he could. And now, seeing his beautiful girl crying, and knowing that they were going separate ways, was breaking him. _

_"Sam, I …I…" Mercedes tried to speak but her words were caught by the gasps of air that she took in between sobbing into Sam's shoulder._

_"I know, baby, I know. But," Sam moved his face to look Mercedes in the eyes, lovingly wiping her tears with his thumb, "You are much too big a star to be here, Darling. You are made for greatness and you need to start on that greatness now." Mercedes began to shake her head, but Sam gently took her face into his hands._

_ "Suppose I don't make it, Sam. Suppose you are the only one who sees me like that."_

_"Don't be silly, Merce. Did you forget how many people watched you on Youtube? Did you forget how you brought the house down with the Troubletones? Everybody sees it." _

_"I don't know…maybe."_

_"Yes. Yes, damn it. You are a star. A diamond. Hell, a freakin' comet." Mercedes gave a small chuckle and finally managed a smile. _

_ "You are going to have your name in lights, with eight grammys and twenty tonys. And I'll be damn if you throw all of that away to stay in this hick town with nothing to give you a real future. Especially not a dyslexic ex-football player." Sam's eyes darted away from Mercedes' and brimmed with tears._

_"Oh hell no, now you need to wait a damn minute." Mercedes stepped out of Sam's embrace, and poked her finger into his chest. "I don't ever, ever want to hear you talk about yourself like that. You are way more than some dyslexic football player. You are smart, kind, funny, and talented. I don't waste my time on losers, which is why I am with you right now. Got it?" Sam blushed into a bright pink and gave his signature half-cocked smile. He rubbed the back of his neck. _

_"Yes, Mam'm. Can we go back to the part where you were hugging me, rather than reading me the riot act?" Mercedes laughed and placed her arms around Sam's neck. _

_"I think I can manage that." The two held each other for what felt like hours, in a comfortable silence._

_"Merce?" Sam whispered into Mercedes' ear. _

_"Yes?" she whispered back._

_"I want you to know…I want you to know..." Sam's heart was beating rapidly in his chest. He knew he wanted to tell her his true feeling towards her, before she left for California, but there never seemed to be the right time. He also didn't want to burden her with wondering about their relationship before she left. Sam knew a long distance relationship was not realistic, with her school load and the recording contract. He didn't want their relationship to end up becoming a burden in her new life. But standing here in front of her, feeling the glow of love and affection surrounding them at this moment, he knew he had to tell her. He looked into her warm brown eyes and traced her cheek with his fingertips._

_"Merce, I love you." Tears began to form in Sam's eyes. "I will always love you, please don't forget that. Don't ever forget that."_

_"Sam…I-" Mercedes began, but was stopped by the force of Sam's lips upon hers. The kiss was full of passion and intensity, as Sam held Mercedes' face in his hands, savoring her taste, touch and smell. His tongue tenderly intertwined with hers, as he cherished her full, luscious lips, mesmerized by the unique taste that made him dizzy._

_"Merce, don't say anything. Please. I don't want to hear you say anything in response, because if you do...I don't think I will have the strength to let you walk out this door. And you have to. You have to." Mercedes nodded her head in agreement, although her heart and body spoke volumes as to what was in her head. She was heads over heels in love with this man._

_"So go with no regrets. Okay, Merce. This is your fresh start." And with that, Sam turned and quickly walked out the door of her house._

"Aunt Cedes!" Mercedes was bolted out of her daydream by the sound of her niece's voice. She watched as the five year old made a beeline dash for her. Carly embraced Mercedes into a gigantic embrace. "I am so glad to see you!"

"You too sweetie!" Mercedes watched as her brother ran up to the table, gasping for air.

"She started running the minute she saw you. You looked like you were in a fog. Everything ok?" Her brother Marcus asked with puzzlement and concern. Mercedes continued holding Carly, swaying her back and forth.

"Yeah, everything's great. Just thinking about my Christmas list. So who's up for seeing Santa!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Glee because this season would have been gone way different, especially in regards to Samcedes. I am a glutton for reviews so please gimme, gimme!**

Chapter 2

Mercedes could barely keep up with her little niece, as she pulled Mercedes through the mall, searching for Santa's workshop stage. Carly's excitement was contagious and it was impossible to be around her and not feel some excitement as well. Her brother Marcus was trying to keep up with his daughter, while still being concerned about Mercedes.

"Sis, I know it's not easy being in L.A. by yourself. Are you sure it's working out? You know you can always come home, right?" Mercedes sighed at her brother's badgering. He was always so worried that she was lonely in L.A. The siblings always had a close relationship, Marcus being only two years older than her. He was the one who first found Mercedes alone at the house after her last conversation with Sam. He allowed her to cry on his shoulders for two hours until she was able to collect herself enough to go to the airport. He is the only person she ever confessed her true feelings about Sam.

"Marcus, I'm fine. Seriously."

" Really? Because you are spending your Christmas vacation in a rinky dink ole mall with your brother and niece. Not exactly what the young starlets are doing?

"So, I like my family. Is that a crime?" Marcus stopped walking and looked at Mercedes with an expression of complete disbelief. Mercedes couldn't help laughing at him.

"Okay, so maybe I just want to enjoy some quiet time. The last couple of times I was out here, things were hectic. This time I want to it easy." Marcus nodded his head and hesitated to say what was in the back of his mind, but he decided to go for it.

"Have you thought about calling Sam?" he asked quietly. Mercedes avoided looking at her brother's face, afraid that emotions would come out that she couldn't control.

"No. I'm good."

"Merce-"

"Marcus!" Mercedes raised her voice, but still avoided her brother's face. "Let it go, okay. Let's go talk to Santa, so your daughter doesn't pull my arm out." Marcus realized that it was probably better that he just let the conversation go. The last thing he wanted to do was make her day crappy.

"Okay, I think it's around this corner." The group finally arrived at the stage area for Santa's Workshop. The area was covered in fluffy, white cotton snow, with candy canes lining a path to a giant red velvet throne. Bright red and green ornaments were hung on two tall Christmas trees, on opposite sides of the throne. The lights on the trees twinkled yellow, blue, green and red, creating a magical pattern. However the area was empty. A sign was hung at the entry of the candy cane path, indicating that Santa was expected to be there in 20 minutes. There was no sign of any children or parent waiting. Mercedes assumed the lack of people was due to the early afternoon in Wednesday, when most parents were still at work. Marcus took the day off especially for today.

"Kinda empty?" Marcus remarked as he looked around the area.

"I don't care." Carly answered gleefully. "Now I get Santa all to myself!" Mercedes laughed at the girl's optimism.

"Well then what should we do until Santa shows up?" Mercedes asked as Carly was running circles around her and Marcus. Carly stopped and began jumping up and down.

"Let's sing a song! But it has to be a Christmas song, Auntie Mercy. No show tunes." Carly answered sternly. Mercedes drew her head back.

"Yes, ma'am. Ok, let me think."

_Frosted window panes_

_Candles gleaming inside_

_Painted candy canes on the tree  
Santa's on his way_

_He's filled his sleigh with things_

_Things for you and for me _

_It's that time of year_

_When the world falls in love_

_Every song you hear seems to say  
"Merry Christmas_

_May your New Year's dreams come true"_

_(May all your dreams come true)_

_And this song of mine_

_in three quarter time_

_Wishes you and yours_

_the same thing too_

_It's that time of year_

_When the world falls in love_

_Every song you hear_

_seems to say "Merry Christmas"_

_Frosted window panes (See them gleaming)_

_Candles gleaming inside (With the snow)_

_Painted candy canes (See them showing)_

_On the tree _

_Just look and you'll see,_

_santa's on his way (That's why sleigh bells are ringing)_

_He's filled his sleigh (And that's why were all singing)_

_With Things Things for you and for me _

_It's that time of year (Time for falling)_

_When the world falls in love (So in love)_

_Every song you hear seems to say (Happy song)  
"Merry Christmas (May all)_

_May your New Year's dreams come true"_

_(May may all come true)_

_And this song of mine_

_in three quarter time_

_Wishes you and yours_

_the same thing too (You and yours)_

As Mercedes ended the song, the lights of the Santa Workshop stage began blinking, and an instrumental version of "Santa Claus is coming to Town" began to play. The door of the workshop opened and a tall gangly elf stood at the entrance of the doorway. The elf appeared to be arguing with someone out of view. Suddenly the elf was shoved out, with the door slammed behind him. The elf, visibly shaken, made his way down to the trio, with a forced grin on his face.

"Hey, folks. Santa is just finishing feeling the reindeers their oats and then he will be right out. Sorry for the delay." Mercedes watched as the elf mumbled something under his breath as he walked toward the giant throne, waiting for the man of the hour. Her attention was directed to a jumpy Carly was tugging on her sleeve.

"Auntie, you're going to go talk to Santa too, right?

"Oh Carly, Auntie is a little too old to sit on Santa's lap. I'm kinda grown."

"But you still believe right?" The little girl asked hopefully.

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Of course. But…"

"Then you come and tell him your Christmas wish. You were thinking about it anyway, right?"

Mercedes sighed heavily and surrendered to Carly's pleading.

"Yep, of course I will." Suddenly doors of the workshop opened again and a very well padded and round Santa walked in, crying "Ho, ho, ho!"

The Santa was wearing a pair of black glasses, a thick white moustache and thick curly white beard. The Santa's face could not be seen under the costume. The Santa sat on the throne and waved for the group to move forward. Before Marcus and Mercedes could take a step, Carly was already climbing on the Santa's lap. Her face was full of amazement, joy and anticipation.

"Hello little princess. Aren't you beautiful?" Santa asked as he held the little girl on his lap. Carly giggled and blushed.

"Hi Santa. It's me Carly. I know I look different from last year. I grew like two inches."

"Oh, I'm glad you told me. I almost didn't recognize you." Mercedes smiled at the Santa's charismatic personality.

"So what would you like for Christmas?" He asked. Carly looked around her, looking behind her and Santa. She then pulled out a purple sheet of paper.

"Santa," she whispered, "Here's my list. You can take a look at that later at home, but what I want to talk to you about right now is my Auntie Merce." Santa winked at Carly, took the list and tucked it into his inside pocket of his suit.

"Carly, this is awfully nice of you to do for your Auntie. She must be pretty special…um...to you."

"Oh yes, Santa", Carly responded so sincerely. "She's the best. But she is lonely. She looks so sad but only when she thinks no one is around." Santa lifted his face and looked at Mercedes, who was curious about what the conversation was between her niece and Santa.

"Maybe you should talk to her boyfriend." Santa asked Carly, while watching Mercedes fro the corner of his eye.

"Oh, she doesn't have one of those anymore. Not for a long time." Santa shook his head up and down.

"Interesting, Carly. Well, I will keep all of this in my mind and I will do my best to give your Auntie a very special Christmas gift." The little girl's face beamed with joy.

"Oh, Thank you Santa!" Carly hopped off of Santa's lap and ran to hug Marcus and Mercedes. After a few minutes, she pulled away and turned to Mercedes, pushing her from behind, towards Santa's throne.

"Ok, Auntie. Your turn. Your turn." Before Mercedes could stop what was going on, she was standing in front of Santa's throne, staring at Jolly Old Nick.

_  
** Mercedes sang "The Christmas Waltz", my all time favorite romantic Christmas carol. Hope you liked this chapter you guys! What do you think Mercedes is going to tell Santa? As usual, please keep sending your reviews! They totally make my day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: Hey everybody! I love the fact that most readers feel like I do: RIB sucks, but their characters are amazing. Long live samcedes in fanfic, even if the show wants to pretend it never even happened! Anyway, I got ****great**** feedback on the story, so thank you so much everyone! You have no idea how awesome it feels to see "new review" in your inbox. Love you all (reviewers, favoriters, and followers) and hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Glee because this season would have been gone way different, especially in regards to Samcedes. I am a glutton for reviews so please gimme, gimme!**

Chapter 3

Mercedes slowly climbed the stairs up to Santa's throne. _Why am I so nervous? Heck, what am I even doing? She thought. I have let this little girl convince me to look like a freaking idiot._ Mercedes thought maybe this was her chance to run off the stage and bolt, but then turned her head and saw her little niece watching her intently. It was as if Carly knew Mercedes would hightail it if she didn't watch her every movement. Mercedes knew she was stuck, so she might as well get it over with.

She climbed up the stairs and sat on Santa's lap. His outfit was definitely misleading. Santa's outfit made him appear to heavy and stocky, but in actuality this Santa was more muscular than fat. _Santa feels like he works out, Mercedes thought to herself. _Santa's beard and moustache were thick and curly. His black rimmed sunglasses covered the majority of face. Mercedes could barely tell if Santa was even awake, because he didn't say a word since she sat on his lap.

After an awkward silence, Mercedes cleared her throat.

"Uh, Santa? Are we going to get the show on the road, or what?"

"Oh, sorry. Ho, ho, ho! What is your name, little girl?" Santa asked in an overly gravelly and low voice. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Little girl? Ok, Santa, I'll guess I'll play along. My name is Mercedes."

"And Mercedes have you been naughty or nice this year?" Mercedes gave Santa a side eye look and giggled.

"Well, I guess it all depends on who you talk to, Santa?"

"Hmmm," Santa hummed and laughed.

"But seriously Santa, I have been a very good girl. Good grades, working hard, no grief for my folks."

"Breaking hearts?" Santa asked in a overly hoarse voice. Mercedes batted her eyelashes at Santa.

"Who me, Santa?" Mercedes asked with a twinge of wickness.

"Mmm, hmm."

"No, you have me all wrong Santa. I'm a good girl." Mercedes' expression became more serious. "In fact, I've been so good that I kind of driven myself to a very lonely spot. You know what they say, be careful what you wish for because it might end up being a lonely, roaring bitch. Oh, sorry Santa for the cursing."

"Eh, it was a slip." Santa responded, raising his shoulders.

"Thanks, Santa. Please don't put it on my naughty list. And don't get me wrong, life is good. Really good. I just miss my old life sometimes." Mercedes' eyes started tearing as memories began to push their way into her consciousness. "My old life with special friends and memories. Especially…" Santa leaned closer into Mercedes.

"Especially what?" He asked, his voice a little less hoarse than before.

"Well, especially.."

"Hey you!" Screamed the little curly haired brunette boy in the line waiting to meet Santa. "Will you stop hogging Santa? We got a line going you know?!" At that moment, Mercedes realized that the line had grown since she first came to the stage atleast 50 kids were standing in the line waiting to see Santa, giving Mercedes dirty looks. Mercedes even thought she heard a child hissing at her.

"Oh, I think I better go Santa. You have quite a line out here." Mercedes hopped off Santa's knee and started to leave. But Santa grabbed her wrist suddenly.

"Wait", he asked in a voice much less hoarser than before. Realizing this, he cleared his throat and called "Wait" again, but in a deeper voice.

"You didn't tell me your Christmas wish?" He asked quickly. Mercedes signed deeply.

"You know Santa, I think it's too late for the wish I want. Let's just say peace on earth, ok? Merry Christmas anyway." Mercedes walked down the stairs and met her family waiting for her.

"It's never too late." Santa whispered under his breath, as he watched Mercedes hold Carly's hand and walked away from the stage area.

_**Sam's Point of View**__** (**Sam's thoughts are in italics**) **_

_Damn, I am going to be late, _Sam thought as he raced to the mall in his car_. _He never intended to be so long helping his brother and sister with their homework. But he got so caught up, he forgot to watch the time. He just got this part-time gig as Santa last week and didn't want to lose it before Christmas even arrived. He hoped that the job would allow him to make some extra money for Christmas gifts for the family and save for a new car. Plus, he liked being able to stay busy during the holiday breaks. It kept him from thinking too much about who might be here for the holidays on Christmas break. Actually he only thought about one person who might be back for the holidays. Sam was having a hard time not thinking about Mercedes since she came back to help the Glee Club for the school play and Sectionals. Lately he found himself reverting back to the person people wanted him to be. The good looking, stupid jock who told jokes and made impressions. Mercedes always made Sam feel like he was more than that. He was more than his looks or even his impressions. She made him feel like he was smart, talented and special. Seeing her recently made him remember that, and those memories were killing him. He missed spending time with her and being close to her. He knew that their breakup would be difficult but not even acknowledging their breakup was even harder. He made sure to keep a smile on his face every time he saw her in school, but it was always followed by hours of tears and heartbreak for him later. Sam felt that the most during the production of the school play. Every time the production played "Summer Nights", Sam's mind always traveled to the summer nights he and Mercedes shared when they were first together. He remembered their nights of tenderness and romance, when he first fell in love with her. He always related that song to her.

_Dude, this is not the time for that. It's show time._ Sam ran to the employee entrance of the mall and sprinted toward his locker. His co-worker Ryder was already there, putting on his elf costume.

"Damn, man. I thought you weren't going to make it. I was dreading putting that freaking Santa suit on, in case you didn't show. It is hot as hell in that thing." Ryder laughed as he put on the green tights for his elf costume.

"Sorry, man. My brother and sister had me wrapped up. And don't hate. This outfit gets all the honeys. I'm Claus, Santa Claus". Sam answered in his best James Bond impersonation. Ryder laughed and shoved Sam lightly.

"Yeah, right Claus. The only play you get are little girls, who only want you for your bag of toys, buddy." After getting dressed, Ryder got up and looked out the door leading to the Santa stage.

"Oh, now wait a minute. You might actually get some play today. There is a cute lady out here waiting for Santa already. She looks familiar too."

"Oh Yeah," Sam asked, while putting on his belly stuffing for his suit. "What does she look like?"

"Oh real cute," Ryder sing songed. "Brown skin, long black hair, pretty smile. Wait, is that the girl who helped with the play…Mercedes?"

"What!" Sam shouted. He ran to the door and saw Mercedes singing with a pretty little girl and an older guy. Sam could feel his heart beating a mile a minute. _What was she doing here? Why is she here today? what the hell!_ Sam could hear Mercedes singing and smiled as he watched her. She seemed so comfortable in her own skin now. Happy and confident. He suddenly felt a pain in his chest. God, he missed her more than he ever realized. Sam was so caught up watching Mercedes, he leaned on the switch turning the lights and music for the Santa stage on.

"What are you doing, man? We got another 5 minutes before we have to come out. You know the manager watches us like a hawk. Now we have to go out early." Ryder looked doubtfully at Sam. "Are you okay?"

"Man, I don't think I can do this. I need you to go out there and stall for me."

"What! Dude, Naw! We are supposed to go out there together." Sam grabbed Ryder and dragged him in front of the door. Then he opened the door and hid behind the door.

"Please Ryder, just stall for a couple of minutes so I can get myself together."

"What! No way, man! You know that I am self conscious enough in these tights. Come out here!

"Ryder, please!" Then Sam shoved Ryder out the door and slammed the door behind him. _I need a better disguise. She is going to recognize me in a minute!_ Sam looked frantically around the locker and grabbed two of the Santa beards, putting both on him. Then he grabbed the fluffiest moustache he could find and glued it on his face. Lastly Sam grabbed his dark sunglasses from his backpack. He looked in the mirror. _Yeah, my own mom wouldn't recognize me. I just got to remember to channel the voice of Dark Vader. Think Dark Vader, man! Think Vader! _Sam then strolled out onto the stage.

"Ho, ho, ho!" He cried loudly as he walked toward the throne and sat down. _Okay, man. You made it without throwing up. Just keep it together now. You can do it. _

Before Sam knew it, a beautiful little girl hopped on his lap. He was blown away how much the little girl looked like a younger version of Mercedes. He never admitted to anyone that he often wondered what their kids would look like if they ever got married and had kids. She was the exact image he always had in his head.

"Hello little princess. Aren't you beautiful?" he asked. _She even smiles and laughs like Mercedes._

"Hi Santa. It's me Carly. I know I look different from last year. I grew like two inches."

_Oh, she is adorable. _

"Oh, I'm glad you told me. I almost didn't recognize you. So what would you like for Christmas?"

_Is she really giving me a list? Man, this little girl is prepared!_

"Santa," she whispered, "Here's my list. You can take a look at that later at home, but what I want to talk to you about right now is my Auntie Merce."

_Her Aunt Merce?! This is Mercedes' niece?_. Sam remembered seeing pictures of the little girl in Mercedes' room. _ And that's her brother! _ Suddenly Sam felt very relieved with knowledge of who the guy was standing next to Mercedes. Sam winked at Carly, took the list and tucked it into his inside pocket of his suit.

"Carly, this is awfully nice of you to do for your Auntie. She must be pretty special…um...to you." _Keep it together, Sammy. You're slipping._

"Oh yes, Santa. She's the best. But she is lonely. She looks so sad but only when she thinks no one is around." Sam's heart dropped when he heard Carly's confession. _Lonely? But Mercedes always seemed so put together when he saw her at McKinley. Could she be missing him and much as he was missing her? _Sam didn't want to his get his hopes up to soon. She could be heart by some guy in California.

"Maybe you should talk to her boyfriend." Sam knew he was fishing, but he had to know whether someone else was in the picture.

"Oh, she doesn't have one of those anymore. Not for a long time." _Yes! Sam thought. _

"Interesting, Carly. Well, I will keep all of this in my mind and I will do my best to give your Auntie a very special Christmas gift." Sam was touched by pure joy and selflessness of the little girl.

"Oh, Thank you Santa!" _Wow! I did not expect that. What do I do now? Should I go see Mercedes later._ Before Sam could finish his train of thought, he saw Mercedes headed toward him. He was mesmerized by seeing her nervously approach him. He felt like the moment was going in slow motion. He took in her full cheeks, and soft eyes. He loved the small dimple on her left cheek that only came out when she laughed. Her hair was in full barrel curls that sat perfectly on her shoulder. She was a beautiful grown up version of Carly. Sam didn't realized how much he had been staring until he heard Mercedes' clear her throat.

After an awkward silence, Mercedes cleared her throat.

"Uh, Santa? Are we going to get the show on the road, or what?" _Oh damn, I didn't realize I was staring. Okay, think Dark Vader, or maybe more Gandalf of Lord of the Rings? No, definitely Dark Vader._

"Oh, sorry. Ho, ho, ho! What is your name, little girl?" Sam watched Mercedes roll her eyes, and bithis lip to keep from laughing.

"Little girl? Ok, Santa, I'll guess I'll play along. My name is Mercedes." _It worked, she really doesn't know it's me.. _

"And Mercedes have you been naughty or nice this year?"

"Well, I guess it all depends on who you talk to, Santa?"

_Is this girl flirting with me in a Santa suit? Wait a minute, this could be fun. _

"Hmmm," Sam replied.

"But seriously Santa, I have been a very good girl. Good grades, working hard, no grief for my folks."

"Breaking hearts?" _I wonder how many guys' hearts you broke in California, Miss Mercy?_

"Who me, Santa?" _Oh, yeah. You broke some hearts, Beautiful._

"Mmm, hmm." Sam answered.

"No, you have me all wrong Santa. I'm a good girl." Sam noticed Mercedes' face became sullen. "In fact, I've been so good that I kind of driven myself to a very lonely spot. _What! You lonely! _ You know what they say, be careful what you wish for because it might end up being a lonely, roaring bitch. Oh, sorry Santa for the cursing."

"Eh, it was a slip." Sam couldn't believe what he just heard. She always seemed so happy whenever anyone asked her about California..

"Thanks, Santa. Please don't put it on my naughty list. And don't get me wrong, life is good. Really good. I just miss my old life sometimes. My old life with special friends and memories. Especially…" _Special friends? Special memories? Is she talking about me? Does she miss me?_

"Especially what?" Sam found himself feeling hopefully and anxious about her answer. _Say Sam, Mercedes. Say Sam!_

"Well, especially.."

"Hey you!" Sam saw a screeching curly haired boy waving his fist at Mercedes. _ Damn it! _

_I should knock your ass out, right now. You rotten brat!_ Before Sam knew it, Mercedes had gotten off his lap.

"Oh, I think I better go Santa. You have quite a line out here." Sam suddenly grabbed Mercedes' wrist. He couldn't let her leave like this. There was still so much he needed to ask her. Tell her.

"Wait", Sam asked, in his regular voice and then realizing his error, began channeling Gandalf. "Wait, You didn't tell me your Christmas wish?" He asked quickly. He saw Mercedes' face drop again. And then it dawned on him where he saw that face before. Their last conversation. She had the same facial expression when they were saying goodbye to each other. She did me him. _She misses me, he thought. _

"You know Santa, I think it's too late for the wish I want. Let's just say peace on earth, ok? Merry Christmas anyway." Sam watched Mercedes walk away to her family.

"It's never too late." Sam whispered determinedly. He made up his mind that he was going to give Mercedes a very special Christmas gift this year. A Christmas gift that was a long time coming.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Glee and thank Goodness for that! I am a glutton for reviews so please gimme the good, bad or ugly! Hopefully more good than anything.**

****Well you guys, this is the last chapter. I really wanted a special Christmas Samcedes story, so I hope you enjoyed. **

Chapter 4

"Aunt Merce, is the movie on yet?" Carly yelled from Mercedes' kitchen. Her niece was helping Marcus make a huge bowl of People Puppy Chow for the movie. She and Marcus had decided to have an all night Christmas movie marathon until Santa came that night. They were going to watch Santa is coming to Town, Rudolph the Red nose Reindeer, Frosty the Snowman and Charlie Brown Christmas. Mercedes and Marcus had pretty good feeling that Carly would be knocked out by the end of Frosty. So Mercedes also rented the Bad Santa and Elf for the adults later. Carly insisted on leaving Santa People Puppy Chow and milk, arguing that Santa wanted to "live it up" some times.

Mercedes was queuing the DVD for Santa when Carly came running into the family room, dressed in her favorite fleece snowflakes pajamas.

"Auntie Merce, Daddy wants you in the kitchen?" Mercedes was dressed in her pajamas as well- purple gum drops swirling in snow and purple fuzzy slippers. She jogged into the kitchen and grabbed a handful of the puppy chow.

"What's up Marcus?" she asked while munching on the snack. Marcus was pouring three large glasses of milk into glasses, when he stopped and looked up at his sister.

"Have you called him yet?"

"Who?" Mercedes asked looking down intently at the bowl. She knew where this conversation was headed and didn't want to go there tonight. Marcus stopped stirring and glared at his sister.

"Don't play dumb, girl. You know who the heck I am talking about. Sam. Did you call Sam yet? You know you want to."

"Marcus, please. I told you. He has moved on. He has moved on, I have moved on, the world has moved on."

"Oh really, Miss Diva? Well then how come you won't look me in my eyes and say that?" Marcus and Mercedes both knew that she could never lie to Marcus. Her big brown eyes always gave her away. Mercedes looked up at her brother and rolled her eyes.

"How's that for my eyes?" she snarled.

"Whatever Ebenezer." Marcus replied as he lifted the bowl off the counter. "Be in denial then. See if I care." He walked out of the kitchen toward the family room. Mercedes stood alone at the kitchen silently. She knew he was right. Ever since she went to the mall, Mercedes has been thinking of Sam incessantly. She dialed his number and hung up atleast fifty times. She decided she would definitely call him tomorrow. _I can always say I just called to wish him a Merry Christmas_,_ she thought. Or maybe…I should sleep on it first._ Mercedes walked into the family room and pressed play on the DVD player.

"Let's get this night started, y'all." She exclaimed as she plopped on the couch next to the window. As the movie played, Mercedes could swear she could hear a guitar playing. _But there's no guitar in Santa Claus is Coming to Town?_, she thought. The music sounded like it was coming from somewhere near her. Marcus sat up from the lying on the blanket on the floor.

"Do you hear that?" he asked. Marcus, Mercedes and Carly looked out the window of the room. There in front of their lawn were six teenage male guitarists with Santa hats on their heads. Mercedes' mouth dropped open when she saw the guitarist in the very front- Sam!

Mercedes ran to the front entryway and swung the door open wide. The guys were now standing in front of her house, with Sam standing in the dead center singing.

(Sam singing and dancing to his best Elvis dance steps)

I don't need a lot of presents  
To make my Christmas bright  
I just need my baby's arms  
Wound around me tight  
Oh oh santa hear my plea  
Santa bring my baby back to me

The Christmas tree is ready  
The candles all aglow  
But with my baby far away  
What good is mistletoe  
Oh oh Santa, hear my plea  
Santa bring my baby back to me

Please make these reindeer hurry  
Well their time is drawing near  
It sure won't seem like Christmas  
Until my baby's here  
Don't fill my sock with candy  
No bright and shiny toy  
You wanna make me happy and fill my heart with joy  
Then Santa, hear my plea  
Santa bring my baby back to me

Please make these reindeer hurry  
Well their time is drawing near  
It sure won't seem like Christmas  
Until my baby's here  
Don't fill my sock with candy  
No bright and shiny toy  
You wanna make me happy and fill my heart with joy  
Then Santa, hear my plea  
Santa bring my baby back to me

Then Santa, hear my plea  
Santa bring my baby back to me

Mercedes could barely stop smiling or keeping the tears from falling all over her face. Sam waved the other guitarist goodbye and walked towards her in the doorway. His eyes were full of unshed tears as well, but he had a huge smile that radiated all over his face. He leaned the guitar against the house and took Mercedes' hands into his own. He began to kiss each finger and held her hand to his chest.

"Sam," Mercedes whispered, not knowing if she even had a voice to speak. She was so overwhelmed. She was blown away by what just happened. "What are you doing?" Sam took a deep breath and looked into her eyes.

"I'm answering a Christmas wish and being with my baby for Christmas."

"But Sam, what about California? And you and school? And the distance?" Mercedes began to ramble, before Sam shushed her and held his finger to her lips.

"I don't care about any of that bullshit right now. We'll work all of that out. All I care about is you and me, and being with you like this. I need you Mercedes. I need you deep in my soul. " Sam rubbed his nose against Mercedes and began kissing her face with soft kisses. When he reached her lips, he pressed his lips against hers with an urgency and passion that they both felt surge through both their bodies. Mercedes wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and pulled him against her till their bodies were inseparable.

Marcus was so involved in watching the scene, that he forgot that Carly was standing in front watching, jumping up and down, smiling as the passionate reunion continued.

"Carly, let's go inside. It's getting cold out here." Marcus whispered in Carly's ear.

"I did that Daddy! It was me! I made Auntie happy again! Santa answered my Christmas wish." She shouted as she tugged on her father's sleeves. Marcus reached down and picked the girl up into his arms.

"Really? Well, thank you Carly. It was about time for that to happen." He kissed his daughter on the forehead as they walked inside.

Sam held Mercedes in his arms, breathing in her scent and cherishing every curve of her body.

"You know you're never going to get rid of me, right? Never. I'm here for life." Sam sang into Mercedes' hair, while he caressed her curly locks. Mercedes squeezed Sam's waist tightly and pressed her head into his chest.

"Then my Christmas wish definitely did come true."

**Wow, that's it you guys! Thank you for all the support. ****Please let me know if you liked the ending.**

Sam sang "Santa Bring My Baby Back to Me", made famous by the one and only Elvis Presley. This song fit so perfectly for this story, it was kismet!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Glee and thank Goodness for that! I am a glutton for reviews so please gimme the good, bad or ugly! Hopefully more good than anything.**

****Okay, I know that I said Chapter 4 was the last chapter, but I realized that for an M story, I forgot to put in some smut. So here is some Christmas Samcedes smut to really end the story! Hope you enjoy! (This is my first smut writing) As always, Please review! **

**Chapter 5  
**

As Mercedes held Sam's waist tightly, she lifted her head from his chest and smiled up at him.

"So what do you want for Christmas, Mr. Evans? I have it from good authority that you have been very nice." Sam looked deeply into Mercedes' eyes and titled his head quizzically.

"Really?" He answered softly, looking amused. Mercedes' smile widened as she nodded her head up and down. Watching her response, Sam smiled wickedly. He released her out of his embrace and grabbed Mercedes' hand, pulling her into the house and up the stairs. Mercedes was able to barely scream out "Marcus, Carly, we'll be upstairs." Sam pulled Mercedes into her bedroom and walked her to her bed. He gently sat her on the edge of the bed, as he walked to her door, and locked it. Mercedes' heart raced as she watched Sam slowly turn toward her, leaning on the door, biting his lower lip. She knew that look and her body began to react in anticipation of what was going to happen next. She watched as Sam's eyes darkened, and he stared intensely at her, slowly taking her entire body into his purview. Sam took a deep breath, and Mercedes watched as his chest heaved deeply from his exhale. He took off his coat and let it drop on the floor.

"Since you've been gone", Sam began as walked slowly and purposely toward Mercedes, never breaking eye contact with her, "I have dreamt of the day I would be able to kiss the soft skin on your neck that is directly behind your ear." Sam began to unbutton his shirt, as he walked slowly toward her.

"I've dreamt of holding your beautiful breasts in my hands, while sucking on your nipples, rubbing them along my lips as I played with them with my tongue." He peeled his shirt off of his body. Mercedes' felt the heat rising in between her legs, and smelt the arousal that was dampening her panties. Sam smelt her as well, as he reached the front of her bed, bare-chested, and knelt down, spreading her legs as he sat in between them. He gently pushed her legs apart, as he brought his face to her essence and inhaled, rubbing his nose against her pajama shorts. Even with her shorts on, Sam could smell Mercedes' arousal overflowing. She hung her head back and moaned at the brush of his nose against her. Her body craved his touch and she was beginning to lose control of her ability to wait any longer. Sam tugged on her shorts with his teeth, massage her mound with his mouth, pressing his chin against her clit. He massaged her breasts firmly, rolling her nipples between his fingers. Mercedes sucked in air through her teeth, clawing on the sheets of her bed. Sam ran his hands down her body to her shorts, where he slowly pulled them below her hips.

"I've dreamt of tasting you again." Sam's eyes were closed, as he laid his head on her stomach, gently kissing the skin, while pulling her shorts completely off. "Tasting your pussy as your juices ran over my face. Licking you over and over again, never having enough of you. Needing more. I need you so much, Mercedes. You have no idea how much I need you." The palm of Sam's hand was pressing against Mercedes' mound, circling against it, with his fingertips massaging her clit. He dipped one finger inside her, pushing deeply. Then he withdrew it and brought it to his mouth, sucking on the finger, moaning.

"Damn, baby. You taste like pure honey." Mercedes felt like she was going to explode, as she watched him in the height of ecstasy. Seeing him so engulfed by her brought her to tears. The feeling of being so desired made her want him even more. Tears escaped her eyes as she watched Sam lower his head to her essence and lick every juice that escaped from her. Sam devoured Mercedes as if he needed to quench a deep, unfathomable thirst. He grabbed her hips, pulling her deeper and deeper into his mouth.

"Sam!" she cried out as she climaxed, crawling away from Sam with her elbows. Looking intensely into her eyes, Sam held on to her hips and pulled her further down.

"Oh no, darling. We're not done yet." The expression on Sam's face was pure lust and passion. He pulled Mercedes' hands from the back of his head and stretched them above her head. He held her hands with one hand and unbuttoned her pajama top with the other. He removed her top and bra, leaving her completely open and vulnerable to him. His eyes gazed over her body with just adoration and appreciation, Mercedes found herself mesmerized by the expression on his face. Sam slowly ran his hands over her form, licking his lips softly.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?" He asked quietly, tracing the outline of her breast with his fingertips. Mercedes' heart swelled with all the love and passion that she had for this man that laid next to her. She wanted him to know how much he meant to her. How much he always meant to her.

"Sam," she afraid her voice would fail her from all the emotion she was feeling. "I love you. I have loved you for so long." Sam's eyes softened and swelled with tears, after hearing the words he has longed to hear. She looked so scared, still fearing being rejected when she opened her heart wide to another person.

"And I want you so much right now. I want you inside of me." Sam watchied as Mercedes sat up and unbuttoned his pants, pushing them onto the floor. Sam reached into his pants pocket, took out a condom and sheaved his intensely erect member.

"I want to hear you say it again." He whispered into her ear, as he slowly entered inside of her and moved himself slowly. Mercedes moaned as he moved. Sam began to increase his pace.

"I want to hear you say it again." He whispered again in her ear, above her growing moans of satisfaction.

"I love you Sam." She breathed into his neck.

"Again." He demanded, as continued his steady pace.

" I love you Sam." She cried louder, clawing his back, feeling the intensity stirring in her stomach.

"Again!" He demanded louder, increasing and deepening his movement. Mercedes felt her dam about to break as she expressed her love to him over and over. Until finally they both reached their climax and collapsed on top of each other, breathless and glistening with sweat. Sam held her closely against his chest, enjoying the warmth of her skin against his own.

"Merry Christmas, Baby" he told her as he peppered her face with soft kisses. Mercedes smiled widened as she looked up at Sam's face.

"The best Christmas ever, Love." She replied, running her fingers along his face.


End file.
